Little Moments
by Elizabeth Swan Weasley
Summary: Moments between Kurt and Blaine. Based off Little Moments by Brad Paisley.


"Blaine this is insane! I can't drive your car!" Kurt said as Blaine threw the keys at him.

"Of course you can drive my car, Kurt, you love it, so you might as well drive it once in your life." Blaine replied.

Kurt looked at the car with wide eyes, "But what if I scratch it? Or get into an accident?"

Blaine laughed, "It'll be okay, you're a mechanic."

"Yeah, but this is a Prius, Blaine," Kurt replied.

Blaine shook his head, "Yes I know this, Kurt."

Kurt sighed, "Okay, I'm going to drive it." He continued to breathe in and out evenly and stare at the car with wide eyes as he got in the driver's seat.

Blaine grinned and slid into the passenger's seat smoothly, lounging back as he watched his boyfriend freak out.

"Ok, so I have to start the car. I can do this, I can do this." Kurt continued to murmur to himself as he went about starting the car. Kurt began to take deep breaths as he put the car in reverse; he put his foot on the pedal. "Fuck!" Kurt's hand flew to his mouth as his face turned red. Blaine looked behind them at the recycling bin that had fallen over. "Oh my God, I am so sorry! I can't believe I actually just did that!" Blaine started to laugh as Kurt continued to ramble, "Oh my God, why are you laughing? This is so not funny!"

"Kurt, just… shut up. Come here." Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's neck, pulling Kurt to him and kissing him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt tiptoed down the hallway, slowly making his way to Blaine's room as he tried to remain as quiet as possible. Once in the room, he carefully knelt beside his boyfriend in the bed. "Blaine," he murmured gently, tracing his fingertips down Blaine's cheek. "Blaine honey, it's time to wake up." Kurt brushed Blaine's hair back as he pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead.

Blaine blinked, looking slightly confused as his eyes focused on Kurt's face, "Kurt?"

"Happy birthday!" Kurt whispered in his ear.

Blaine smiled sleepily, "Thank you." He sat up slowly.

"I made breakfast, and your present is waiting for you downstairs." Kurt told him, smiling as he stepped away from the bed.

"You are the most amazing boyfriend in the entire world." Blaine murmured, as he got out of the bed, following his boyfriend down the stairs.

"Of course I am." Kurt said with a smile as he walked over to the food and piled some on a plate for Blaine.

"Thanks, darling." Blaine grinned at his boyfriend.

"What did you want to do today?" Kurt asked him, sitting across from him at the table with a plate of his own.

"Can we just sit around the house all day and watch movies or something? I just want to spend the day with you." Blaine said, looking over at Kurt.

Kurt smiled, "Of course, anything you want."

Blaine grinned, "I love you. So much." He murmured against Kurt's lips before kissing him.

Kurt laughed, "I love you, too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaine sat down behind the counter and watched Kurt move around the kitchen. His birthday had been perfect so far. Kurt was absolutely amazing, and now he was baking him a cake. Kurt pulled ingredients from the cupboards before turning to the counter and setting them down. Blaine smiled as he watched his boyfriend; there was just something about watching Kurt in the kitchen. The way he was calmer, and more at peace whenever he was in the kitchen was something Blaine appreciated greatly.

Blaine stared at Kurt as he mixed ingredients, a smile on his face.

Kurt glanced up, feeling Blaine's eyes on him. He smiled softly as he began stirring the ingredients in the pan. Kurt quickly pulled out a pan and poured the contents of the bowl into it before turning and placing it into the oven. Kurt returned to the bowl, swiping a finger along the edge and reaching over to smear the cake mix on Blaine's face before he could protest. Blaine shook his head, smiling at Kurt as he reached over and swiped some cake mix for himself, and smearing it across Kurt's cheek. Kurt laughed and walked over to Blaine, leaning into his arms when Blaine opened them to him.

"I love you." He whispered against Kurt's hair.

Kurt smiled into Blaine's neck before whispering, "I love you, too."

They breathed each other in for a minute before Blaine leaned back, looking at Kurt lovingly, "Want to watch a movie while we wait for the cake?"

Kurt nodded, smiling at him. Blaine took Kurt's hand, leading him to the couch; Kurt walked towards the DVD player to put in a movie, "Was there anything specific that you wanted to watch?" Kurt asked.

"_The Little Mermaid_?" Blaine asked, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt smiled a little as he pulled the movie from the top shelf. He put the movie in the DVD player before settling himself in next to Blaine. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, holding him to his side. Kurt leaned his head onto Blaine's shoulder. The two sat in silence while the movie was going, only breaking the silence for the songs. As the movie ended Blaine glanced down at Kurt, whose head had dropped onto his chest as he slept. Blaine smiled and settled back into the couch to be more comfortable before falling asleep with Kurt on him.

The pair was awoken barely half an hour later by the smoke detectors. Kurt blinked around groggily before registering what was going on, and jumping up, shouting "the cake!" as he ran to the kitchen. Kurt grabbed the oven mitts and grabbing the cake, Kurt frowned at it before rushing to the sink and dropping it in. Blaine walked over to the smoke detector and started fanning at it, while tried to unhook it so he could take the batteries out.

When Blaine was done he walked into the kitchen, trying desperately to keep the smile off his face. Kurt stood in front of the sink, staring at the cake, a frown still on his face. Blaine walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck. Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms and leaned against him. "I'm sorry I ruined your cake."

Blaine stepped back to look at Kurt, "Kurt, it's fine, we both fell asleep, so it's as much my fault as it is yours."

"But I said I'd make you a cake and—"

Blaine cut him off, "It doesn't matter, my birthday has been perfect and I love you."

Kurt smiled, "I love you, too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaine smiled at Kurt as he watched him sleep, his arm had fallen asleep an hour ago, but Kurt looked so peaceful sleeping that Blaine didn't want to wake him. It had been seven years since he had turned around on that staircase to face the most beautiful boy he had ever met. Seven years since he had taken Kurt's hand in the senior commons. These last seven years had been full of the ups and downs every couple experienced, but they always worked through them because they were in love. Blaine was so in love with Kurt that it hurt sometimes and he knew Kurt felt the same way. Blaine smiled as he took Kurt in, the way his hair fell in his eyes, the way his cheeks were just the slightest bit pink, the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, the way his lips were slightly parted as he slept, the loose clothing he wore around the house. Blaine loved it, as much as he loved how perfect Kurt tried to look outside of the house he would always say that he preferred when Kurt was like this. Relaxed and carefree, something he only was when he was with Blaine. Blaine loved it, the fact that Kurt was so comfortable with him that he was willing to lay down his designer clothes and hair products and just be _Kurt_, completely and utterly Kurt. Kurt Hummel had stolen his heart and Blaine Anderson never wanted it back.


End file.
